Children of the Future
by Silversmokestar
Summary: SSMU The chidren of all the beloved characters have come back in time to stop a horred event from occuring.They look to much like their pearents. Miroku and Shippo have a hrad time coming to grips with this just imagin what Inuyasha and Kagome will do!
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome** and **Inuyasha**'s kids names:

**Kano**: god of the waters (2nd) ((Boy))

**Ishi**: a stone (1st) ((girl))

**Hide**; excellent and fruitful (3rd) ((girl))

**Sango** and **Miroku**'s kids names:

**Yukio**: gets what he wants, god will nourish him ((Boy 1st))

**Mishi**: righteous ((Girl 2nd))

**Mika: **New moon ((girl 3rd))

**Rin** and **Sesshômaru**'s kid's name:

**Taro**: the first born son ((boy 1st))

**Yumi**: Beauty ((girl 2nd))

Spawn of **Naraku**:

**Tomi**: red

Extra names:

**Shippou **((grown man))

**Yoko **((Ishi's lover))

**Myoga **((Old flee))

**Kaede **((Just to marry Kagome and Inuyasha))

Kano looks like Inuyasha as a human but he has his mothers powers … aka: sensing the jewel shards and firing holy arrows. He also holds the power to make his sister, Ishi sit. He also has a scar on his right cheek from his sister Ishi fighting with him when they were little.

Ishi looks like her father with long white hair and ears she is the exact copy of Inuyasha but she is a girl and has 3 claw scars on her neck from her sister the traitor Hide. Ishi has her fathers jewel necklace that allows her brother and mother to make her sit. She also has her fathers sword, Tetsusaiga.

Hide is the 3rd child of the Inuyasha and Kagome mating. She was not a planed child like she sister and brother but an accident. So she was neglected by her parents. One night she runs away and right into the arms of Tomi he fools her in to what she thinks is love and tricks her into killing her mother and father. Ishi and Kano only make it because Shippou takes them away.

This is were the story begins…….


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the Bone eaters well

**Chapter 1: Out of the bone eaters well**

Miroku and Shippo are walking through the forest looking for Inuyasha and Kagome they had said they had good news they wanted to tell but then they had run off.

"Kagome were are you?" Shippo yelled. "Man toughs two have been acting strangely lately I wonder what's up." Miroku sighed as he shook his head

"I don't know but I agree with you completely they have been acting very strange as of late." the sound of cracking caught their attention .

"The bone eaters well." they said in unison as they made their way to the well the cracking got louder. When they broke into the clearing they saw a bight light erupting from the well.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked covering his eyes.

"I don't know" the light died out along with the loud cracking sound leaving nothing but dead silence. Miroku and Shippo looked around but saw nothing. Nothing had fallen over or burned or anything, they looked back at the well and saw a hand pop out then a head, it was Inuyasha's he had his back to them but it was him who else had toughs ears? He hopped out of the well and stretched as Kagome popped out.

"Well at least there ok." Miroku murmured.

"KAGOME!" Yelled Shippo running out to her. The two stopped and slowly turned around. The moment they turned Miroku knew it wasn't Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo slid to a stop. The one that they though was Inuyasha was a girl, she looked at Shippo then Miroku.

"You know our mother? Do you know out father as well? His name is Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head as he tried to figure out some reason as to why these two kids looked like Inuyasha and Kagome. A bag came flying up out of the well fallowed by four more. Then a man with long red hair tied back in to a ponytail came out.

"Do you two think you brought enough?" the girl looked over at the man and shook her head.

"You can never be too careful Shippo." the man nodded while little Shippo looked at the man in awe.

"Shippo get back hear. These have to be demons." the threesome looked over at Miroku.

"Well I'm half demon and Shippo is all fox demon, so yeah we are demons." Miroku looked at the girl so much like Inuyasha she had the beads and his sword and hair everything was just like him except for the small fact that she was a girl and not a boy.

"What do you want hear?" he asked pulling the beads off his hand.

"Tell me or ill suck you into my wind tunnel." The girl started to laugh softly then it grew louder.

"You couldn't suck up a fly into that thing let alone me!"

"Just you watch me! WIND TUNNEL!" the girl just stood there and stared at him and the moment that she should have started to get sucked into the tunnel a girl jumped out and unleashed her wind tunnel.

"I'm…imposable!" Miroku stuttered. The girl smiled then screaming came from Shippo. Miroku looked around form him and found him in the middle of both of the winds. The girl noticed as well. They both sneered as they pulled back at the same time. Shippo fell to the ground as Miroku and the girl sealed up their wind tunnels. The girl turned and haled up a bag and another person. My god that girl had Sango's hiraikotsu.

"Hay you were did you get that?" He yelled as he charged forward. The two girls looked back at him.

"I got it from my mother, Sango." Miroku froze Sango had a child?

"And I got that wind tunnel from my father Miroku." Miroku froze. His and Sano's children were time traveling?

"Who are you?" asked the one who looked like Inuyasha. Miroku looked up at them but couldn't speak. Then the man named Shippo stepped forward.

"I know them, that's Miroku and that little guy was, is me. Damn I was really small." the guy stood at 6 foot something so it wasn't odd that he thought that he, Shippo, was small.

"Ok so you know us who are you? What are your names?" The first girl smiled.

"Ill do the intro's," she walked over to the two girls that clamed to be Miroku's kids. "This is Mishi," she gestured to the one who had pulled the wind tunnel. "and this is Mika. They are your 2nd and 3rd children." Miroku frowned.

"What happed to the first one?" everyone looked away or growled.

"He was murdered," said Mishi. "along with you and mom." Miroku grew pail.

"By whom? Who killed them?" everyone looked to the two that were the children of Kagome and Inuyasha. "You two?" they shook their heads, and that's when Miroku saw three claw marks on the girls neck. "Then who?" no one spoke. Then finally the girl begin slowly.

"Our sister Hide ran away with the spawn of Naraku, Tomi. He corrupted our sister and turned her against us. She killed our parents first she was going to kill us as well but Shippo saved us. Then she went on and killed you and Sango as well as your son Yukio." Miroku stepped back. He had a son with Sango.

"Mishi freaked and tried to pull Hide and Tomi into her wind tunnel but failed and wound up pulling you and Sango and Tomi in." Miroku shook his head as he now noticed how many people were there now.

"So what is everyone's names?" The girl looked around then walked up to a boy and a girl. The girl had black hair the boy long silver hair.

"This is Taro and Yumi, they are the children of Rin and Sesshômaru's kids." Miroku mouth fell as well as Shippo's. The girl nodded "That's what mother and father did as well." she moved on to the one she had called Shippo. "This is Shippo I realize that you are Shippo as well but this is you oh ….." she paused as she thought of how old Shippo was. "Um this is you 30 years down the road." The young Shippo blinked a few times as he looked up at him self. Then the old familiar voice.

"Mistress Ishi will you please let me down now?" The girl shook her head.

"No Myoga this keeps Kano from making me sit as much he loves you so, so he wont risk smashing you."

"Ok I'm lost who is Kano and Ishi?" the girl looked up from her shoulder.

"I'm Ishi and my brother," she motioned to the one who looked like Inuyasha as a human, "Is my brother." Kano looked back at Ishi hearing his name called.

"Ishi….." he said in a warning tone.

"Chill out brother I was tell your name to Miroku." she sighed " Say Miroku do you know of a place we can set up came?" Miroku nodded.

"Fallow me." he started walking in to the woods again when the cracking sound started again.

"What is that sound?" he asked.

"Quick all with powers seal up the well we cant have Hide or Tomi coming through. HURRY!" Mishi, Mika, big Shippo and Kano each went on one side of the well and began chanting a spell. A bright flash of blue light and Shippo stepped back.

"Mines done." a flash of white and Mika stepped back.

"As is mine." a flash of red and Mishi jumped back.

"Mine too." all eyes turned to Kano. A sweat had broken out on his forehead. Then a flash of purple and he fell back. Ishi ran over too him and picked up his head.

"brother are you all right?" Kano tried to talk but couldn't. Then finally a small

"Sit" sneaked out. Ishi did a face plant into the ground. When she got her wits back she jumped up infuriated.

"Why you worthless piece of! Ill kill you! That's the last time I try to be nice and older sisterly to you." Shippo jumped in front of her as she begin pulling out Tetsusaiga.

"Hay now take it easy he's a little dazed just give him time to recoup." Ishi fought against Shippo's hold.

"He knows exactly what he was doing! When he gets his wits back ill kill him!" she growled and stepped back. "Miroku why don't you show us that spot we can set up camp please." Miroku nodded and started leading the party in to the woods. Ishi grabbed a bag and left her brother and Mika by the well.

"Hear you are." Miroku says stepping into a clearing. "But I don't understand why you don't want to stay in the village its just a few minuets walk away."

"No we don't want to change history….. That much. You see if we were to stay in the village then other people that would come in might be out of a place to stay." Said Ishi dropping her bag and heading to the closes tree and climbing it in no time fallowed by Shippo. Miroku shook his head as he saw little Shippo trying to fallow. He walked up to him and picked him up.

"Hay put me down I want to go up there with them."

"You cant climb trees yet Shippo and if you find out too much about your self then your future will change." he set Shippo down and looked up into the tree.

"I wonder why they told us so much, maybe…." he trailed off as he thought to himself. When Ishi and Shippo came down from the tree Miroku pulled Ishi to the side.

"Why did you come to this time?" he asked

"We came to save all toughs who were killed by my sister. You and Sango included. Mainly we …we came to kill my sister when she is born." Miroku looked shocked.

"You would do that to your own sister." Ishi looked away.

"Yes" Miroku began to think what horrid things had their sister done.

"Ishi we need food can you find some?" She nodded at her brothers voice.

"No problem." she turned to Miroku "Can you show me a stream?" He nodded as he began to lead her to the stream. When they got there she walked into the middle of it and began fishing just like Inuyasha.

"Why did you tell me so much about the future? Wouldn't it change things?" she nodded.

"That's the point though we want to change things, catch!" she tossed a fish at him. He caught it dropped it and scrambled on the ground to get a hold of it and sighed as he picked it up by the tail.

"Ok so what do you want to change?" She sighed.

"I thought it would be obvious, your death my mothers and fathers death, everyone that my sister and her lover have killed I want to keep it from happening. So I'm either going to kill her or make everyone wise of what may come. Catch!" she tossed another fish. Miroku dropped the fish he had in his hands and caught the other fish. She tossed up a total of nine fish before she came out of the river.

"Come on lets go my brother all ready has the fire going and everyone mush be starving." she grabbed the fish and began walking back to camp.

"hear ya go bro." Ishi tossed down the fish and Kano looked at them.

"Thanks a lot sis." he rolled his eyes as he dusted off the fish as best as he could. Ishi went over to a tree and set down leaning agents it. Miroku watch the two kids Ishi acted just like Inuyasha while Kano acted just like Kagome. It was odd seeing two different faces but having them act just like two you all ready know. He sighed his head hurt from all this news at one time.

"Might I make a suggestion?" he asked sitting down next to Ishi she looked over at him

"What?"

"Don't over load Inuyasha and Kagome like this Inuyasha might act first and not listen in the first place." Kano laughed

"Ishi would like that she would get to fight father, she has missed doing so." Ishi smirked as she let her head fall forward along with her hair. There was the sound of metal sliding out of its place the a flash of light and right in front of Kano's face was Tetsusaiga.

"Want me to test it out on you brother?" Kano looked up at his sister with a look of annoyance. The turned back to the fish and muttered,

"Sit." Ishi did a face plant into the ground. When she sat up she was pissed you could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"You bastard ! I'm going to kill you." Shippo sighed and was behind Ishi holding her back from Kano. "Let me at him I want to kill him!" she screamed swinging the Tetsusaiga at him.

"Ishi you know if you do that you'll kill your self too." that stopped her. Shippo let go and she sheathed Tetsusaiga, walked over to the tree she had been sitting at and sat back down not saying another word.

"You know you two are a lot like them." she looked up at Miroku's words.

"I know." she whispered as Shippo handed her a plate of fish and rice, then one to Miroku. Dinner was filled with small talk the Shippo's talking to each other, Kano and Mika snuggling closer to each other, Miroku and Ishi, and Myoga, talking. Taro, Yumi and Mishi were all talking about the past and by the time the fire was down to embers the only ones left up were Ishi and Yumi. Everyone had fallen asleep were they had sat Kano and Mika and fallen asleep on one another. Ishi got up and gathered the plates.

"Get to bed Yumi." she said as the young girl handed her, her plate.

"I will, but what about you?" Ishi smiled

"Ill be in bed when I'm done washing these." Yumi nodded as she looked to the stars.

"Have you ever seen so many stars?" Ishi shook her head as she picked up her brothers plate. "You miss Yoko don't you?" Ishi froze at the mention of her lovers name.

"Yeah I do but he's the enemy." Yumi sat up.

"No he is just related to the enemy. If we wanted to go off of what one person in the family did do you really think we would be hear with you and your brother after what your sister did to our families?"

"I guess your right. Get to bed now. We have to start looking for my mother and father tomorrow." Yumi nodded and laid down.

"Good night Ishi."

"'Night Yumi." she whispered back as she walked back to the forest to the river to wash the plates. When she was there her mind drifted to Yoko. His smile and laugh. The way he held her not expecting her to be strong all the time, and when she found out that he was related to Tomi she had run and called him every kind of snake she could think of. All the while he was telling her he loved her and no matter how much she hated him he always would. She closed her eyes as she began to cry.

"Yoko please forgive me." she whispered to the night sky.

"I'm sure he does." Kano said as he walked up behind her.

"What are you doing up?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"I heard you and Yumi talking and it woke me." she sniffed as he came closer. "You love him don't you Ishi?" she looked away as he sat next to her. "Ishi? You love him don't you?" she grit her teeth. "Why don't you answer?" he asked putting a hand on hers. She looked down at it.

"Because I don't know. I fell torn but I cant stop thinking about him." Kano smiled

"Sis you are so much like dad its not funny." He pat his sister on the head. "That's love silly." Ishi glared at him.

"How do you know? I think about Tomi and Hide all the time but I'm not in love with them am I?" he shook his head.

"No, but that's different. You see you think about Hide and Tomi because of what they did and you want revenge on them. You think about Yoko because you love him." He sighed as he stood up grabbing the plates. "Get some sleep Ishi and then let me know what you think kayo?" She nodded and he smiled then walked back to camp. Ishi looked to the night sky ad sighed

"Yoko please come get me some how, come be with me." she got up and went back to camp. She climbed a tree and fell asleep in it with Tetsusaiga in her hands, and when she dreamt it was about her family back together and she was with Yoko again happy and in love.

Well that's it for now review and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks!!!!


End file.
